


Late Night Drives

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alex drives like a maniac but that's to be expected, Cute, Driving, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Late at Night, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: The streetlamps look like luminous jellyfish floating in the air in lines stretching across the countryside. That was what Alex liked best about driving at night, that and the lack of other drivers to bother him, it let him focus less on driving and more on his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in (pretty much) one day which is the quickest I've written anything in a while. Whether that's a good thing or not, you'll have to be the judge. Regardless, I'm happy with how it turned out. Also, can you tell that my favourite thing about writing Hat Films fic is the dialogue?

The streetlamps look like luminous jellyfish floating in the air in lines stretching across the countryside. That was what Alex liked best about driving at night, that and the lack of other drivers to bother him, it let him focus less on driving and more on his thoughts. It was a habit he’d picked up in uni as a way to get away from all the stress of his degree and his friends and just be by himself, now that a few years had gone by and he was doing a job he loved he found he didn’t need to get away from it all as often as he had. But after a very stressful day where they’d spent the majority of it recording videos of games they didn’t particularly like just so they’d have content and even after all that effort some of the audio had been corrupted, not irreparably but enough that Chris had, had to spend hours repairing. Understandably that had put Chris on edge and so Alex didn’t take it to heart when he’d snapped at him and Ross that evening. 

Alex grabbed his keys and was halfway out of the door when Ross poked his head out of the kitchen.  
“Where you off to, sunshine?”  
“Just a little drive,” Alex replied, “You’re welcome to join me,” He realised that instead of him saying that to be polite he actually meant it which was a pleasant surprise.  
“Love to, anything to get out of the house for a while.”  
“Um...guys?” They both looked up to see Chris looking sheepish, “Fancy some company.”  
Alex and Ross looked at each other, they knew a genuinely apologetic Chris when they saw one, and he looked very sorry right then.  
“Come on, then.” He said, “You’d better put your shoes on quickly though because I’m not waiting for either of you.” 

With that he stepped out in the cold night air, the wind whipped around his face as he pulled the collar of his hoodie up around his neck. By the time he’d hopped into the car Chris and Ross were walking towards the car, after a quick fight over who got to sit in the front which Ross won like always, everyone was ready to go.  
“So...where do you usually go on these little drives?” Chris asked as Alex pulled out of the drive.  
“Nowhere special.” He said, shrugging.  
“Nowhere special?” Ross hummed, “I always wanted to go there.”  
“Well, you’re in luck.” Alex smiled, already having a good idea of where he wanted to go. 

The three of them chatted on and off as Alex drove, none of them felt like the usual high-octane banter that was their usual. The silence didn’t bother any of them, though, least of all Alex who was starting to get into his pseudo-meditative state he always found himself in when he did this. Having Chris and Ross with him helped oddly enough, almost as though having them there gave him strength.

Alex soon got onto the motorway; he only ever drove on the motorway when he knew he’d have plenty of time to double back on himself and get back home.  
“I should’ve known you’d come here; it’s a bit cliche, though.” Chris pointed out.  
“Yeah, but who doesn’t love a good cliche?”  
“Good point.”  
They were silent for a while before Alex had one of his infamous ‘fantastic ideas’, “There’s no one here...wanna gun it and see how fast we can go?”  
“Sure why not?” Ross said.  
“Why not?!” Christ shrieked, “We could die. Plus what if there’s a speed camera around here.”  
“Live a little, Trottie. And besides, there are never any speed cameras on the motorway.” Alex didn’t wait for a reply before revving the engine and speeding up abruptly. Both Chris and Ross grabbed their seat, knuckles white, but only Chris let out a squeal of fear. He wound down the window and let the cold wind rush through the car, the sound of it drowning out everything else. Alex laughed as the streetlamps started to whiz by faster and faster, the faster he went the calmer he felt and it wasn’t until he looked down at the speedometer and saw he was going at nearly 110 mph that he slowed down. As he came back to himself he started to notice that panting giggles of his two passengers.  
“Fucking hell, Ross. I don’t think I’ve been so scared in my life.” Chris said, gasping.  
“You’ve got to admit it was fun, though.” Ross pointed out, wheezing with laughter.  
“Only because Alex slowed down before we broke the fucking sound barrier. Speaking of...Alex?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You feel any better?”  
“Oh yeah,” He said absentmindedly, “tonnes. Wanna head home? I’ve vented everything I needed to.”  
“I do feel surprisingly chipper given how fast I was just going,” Ross said.  
“Ditto,” Chris added, running a hand through his thoroughly ruined hair. 

As they drove home, they blasted music and made up stories about the few people they saw wandering the streets. They hadn’t had quality time together, just them with no work or friends or fans, just them as boyfriends, that Alex found himself thinking that he’d take them with him whenever he needed to have his late night drives.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: comment, kudos and subscribe!
> 
> (Plus I'll love you forever if you spot the Blazing Saddles reference.)


End file.
